Individually packaged absorbent articles are conventionally known which have absorbent articles, such as sanitary napkins, panty liners and paper diapers wrapped in individual packaging sheets. Individual packaging of the absorbent articles allows each of the absorbent articles to be conveniently and hygienically carried.
There are also known individually packaged absorbent articles in which a wiping article, such as a wipe, is adhered, as described in PTL 1. Adhesion of a wipe to the individually packaged absorbent article is convenient as it allows wiping of soiled areas with the wipe when the absorbent article, such as a sanitary napkin, is exchanged.
As regards the individually packaged absorbent article of PTL 1, the connection relationship (connecting means) between the first member containing the absorbent article and the second member containing the wipe is merely described as being either permanent or temporary, as stated in paragraph [0011] of PTL 1, and the design does not take into account the conditions at the time of use of the individually packaged absorbent article.
In most cases where an absorbent article, such as a sanitary napkin is exchanged, it is a common procedure that the individually packaged sanitary napkin is opened and the fresh sanitary napkin is separated from the packaging sheet while the used sanitary napkin is affixed to the same packaging sheet, the used sanitary napkin then being wrapped up by the packaging sheet.
However, when a wipe is adhered to an individually packaged sanitary napkin, the wipe interferes during wrapping, such that it is necessary to pull off the wipe from the packaging sheet beforehand.